MySims Wiki:Tags
Welcome to the official page of the MySims Wiki Tags! Inspired from the TDI Camps Wiki, tags are just a fun new feature for the community of the Wiki! When someone tags you, you reveal one random, minor fact about yourself, and post it on your user page under a section named "Tags". You then tag someone else, and the process repeats! To tag someone, be sure to use the Tagged template shown below and leave it on someone's talk page. Have fun! Be sure to record your tag here once you've been tagged. MySims Wiki Tags History *'BlankyXP tagged by *Kinz*' (07/15/10) - My favorite brand of toothpaste is Colgate. *'Holhol1235 tagged by BlankyXP' (07/15/10) - I have mild acne... Gross, huh? *'*Kinz* tagged by Holhol1235' (7/15/10) - My left hand shakes when I write, causing me to have sloppy handwriting. *'Secretive13 tagged by *Kinz*' (7/16/10) - Uh? I don't know. I hate evil people (excluding Preston.) I really don't know any random facts about me. *'Game-fanatic tagged by Secretive13' (7/17/10) - My favorite cereal is Cap'n Crunch. *'Wii maniac tagged by Game-fanatic' (7/17/10) - Hmm....I like to collect toy cars!! *'RandomDude101 tagged by Wii maniac' (7/17/10) - Every school I've ever been to/will ever go to has two of one letter: EES, MMS, and SHS. *'BlankyXP tagged by RandomDude101' (7/17/10) - When I was 8 years old, I owned a black and green monkey doll named...GREENY!!! *'Pond1 tagged by Salinlovecake' (7/17/10) - My favorite food is CAKE! *'Midnightblue05 tagged by Pond1' (7/17/10) - Um...I own a trampoline (seriously, I do). *'Kogasa Beatrice tagged by BlankyXP' (07/17/10) - I've never had a nosebleed my entire life. *'Joey 066 tagged by Kogasa Beatrice' (7/17/10) - i can put my legs behind my head *'BlankyXP tagged by Joey 066' (7/17/10) - Um...I use a book bag with wheels. It's super funky and convenient! *'Secretive13 tagged by S.T.V.N. 9000 '(7/17/10) ''- I secretly try to dress in black clothes if I'm in a bad mood. *'*Kinz* tagged by Secretive13 (7/17/10) ''- I have never had cup noodles. *'Kogasa Beatrice tagged by *Kinz* '(7/17/10) ''- I LIKEY KOREAN MUSIC! *'Riot\AU tagged by Midnightblue05' ''(7/17/10) - I was born during a heat wave. *'Hipchick tagged by Riot\AU' (7/17/10) - I'm going in 7th grade at a new school! *'*Kinz* tagged by Hipchick' (7/17/10) - My favorite colors are oarange and belack. *looks at userpage* *'Sumaes01 tagged by Katrina the Rich Girl' (7/18/10) - *under breath* Curse you, Katrina! *out loud* Okay, so lets see. My sim doesn't have the same eyes as I do in real life! I have blue eyes but I chose brown ones because all the blue ones are '''''EXTREMELY girly. No offense to anyone who made their sim have blue eyes. *'Zeus0 tagged by BlankyXP' (7/18/10) - I LOVE PEANUT BUTTER *'*Kinz* tagged by Zeus0' (7/18/10) - I used to collect buttons for no reason. *'SpecialAgentKat tagged by Sumaes01 '(7/19/10)- ''My eyes were brown when I first made my Sim, although since then, my eyes had darkend and now they are black. *'BlankyXP tagged by RandomDude101' ''(7/19/10) - DESPITE MY DISLIKE OF CATS, RANULF IS MY SUPER FAVORITE FIRE EMBLEM CHARACTER!!! HE'S SOOO KEWL!!! *'Holhol1235 tagged by *Kinz*' (07/19/10) - I take hot showers. *'Dentface tagged by Holhol1235' (7/19/10) - I have a birth mark on my ear. *'Katrina the Rich Girl tagged by Dentface' (7/19/10) - I have enough shoes that I could wear one pair every day for a year!!! *'BlankyXP tagged by Dentface' (7/19/10) - I raise my right foot first when climbing a set of stairs. *'BlankyXP tagged by Corey785' (7/19/10) - (HOW MANY TIMES AM I GONNA BE FLIPPIN' TAGGED?! ) My Gamecube is teh indigo colored model. *'Skull26374 tagged by BlankyXP' (7/19/10) - I am going to be a Freshman in high school. *'BlankyXP tagged by PeaceOut12' (7/20/10) - The door to my house is green. *'SpecialAgentKat tagged by A go-go Sim' (7/20/10)- I'm a werewolf. *'Skull26374 tagged by SpecialAgentKat' (7/20/10) - My eyes are the same color as my hair, dark brown. *'PeaceOut12 tagged by Skull26374 '(7/20/10) ''- I get full of energy when I'm cold. *'*Kinz* tagged by PeaceOut12' ''(7/20/10) - I dislike chocolate. *'Katrina the Rich Girl tagged by Googleybear' (7/20/10) - I adopted a beach (that means I clean it up and own it and named it and stuff). *'Katrina the Rich Girl tagged by Tardisgirl98' (7/20/10) ''- I don't know why I started tagging people, this isn't fun anymore! *'S.T.V.N. 9000' '''tagged by StrawberrySherbert' (7/20/10) - I have had in 15 (16 now) bike accidents ever since I was 9. *'Game-fanatic tagged by Goth Boy' (7/20/10) - I can cross my left eye, while keeping the right one straight. *'Game-fanatic tagged by Skull26374' (7/20/10) - I don't like mayonnaise. *'Game-fanatic tagged by Dentface' (7/20/10) - I tend to have trouble making decisions. *'Holhol1235 tagged by Riot\AU' (7/21/10) - It took me 2 months after I got MySims to discover it was an anime game. *'Googleybear tagged by Csphere '(7/21/10) ''-When I was 3, I peed under a table at a restaurant in Disneyland. *'Googleybear tagged by Katrina the Rich Girl (7/21/10) ''- When I was little, I stole a role of selotape from B&Q Hardware store. *'PeaceOut12 tagged by Joey 066 '(7/21/10) ''- I have never eaten sushi in my life. *'A go-go Sim tagged by *Kinz*' ''(7/21/10) When I was 5, I used to have green braids. *'Dentface tagged by Riot\AU '(7/21/10) ''- I have 9 siblings. (some of u may already know that) *'Game-fanatic tagged by Hipchick' ''(7/22/10) - I know the answer to two plus two. *slapped* *'Game-fanatic tagged by Riot\AU' (7/22/10) - It seems that me and Blanky get tagged a lot. *'Skull26374 tagged by Riot\AU' (7/22/10) - I am 5'10. *'Gemma1520 tagged by Katrina the Rich Girl' (7/21/10) - I fractured my wrist during a game of arm wrestling. *'Kaky k 64' tagged by Katrina the Rich Girl (7/22/10) -'' I can put my whole foot in my mouth '' *'Gemma1520 tagged by StrawberrySherbert' (7/23/10) - I hate the smell of Coconut. *'A go-go Sim' tagged by StrawberrySherbert (7/23/10) - Until I never eat it, I considere the blueberries as my favorite fruits. (They be funky! :D) *'*Kinz* tagged by Salinlovecake' (7/25/10) - This is my seventh time being tagged. *'Skull26374 tagged by Corey785' (7/25/10) - I used to be able to "Jerk". *'Skull26374 tagged by Dentface' (7/25/10) - Really? o.o Umm...i'm American, Canadian, Mexican, Japanese, and many other things. :3 *'Wii maniac tagged by Puffles Rule' (7/25/10) - I had back surgry before 6th grade, and if it wasn't fix, I could have died *'RandomDude101 tagged by Puffles Rule' (7/26/10) - I haven't thrown up in years, but I get nose bleeds quite often. o.o *'★ Leaf tagged by Chortles Master1029' (7/26/10) - I'm 15,237 years old! Yeah, I know, I look way younger than that, don't I? *'Puffles Rule tagged by Tardisgirl98' (7/26/10) - My favorite foods are cupcakes, noodles, candies & potatoes (like Blanky)! *'Puffles Rule tagged by *Kinz*' (7/26/10) - I can sing the alphabet without opening my mouth. *'''Katrina the Rich Girl tagged by Mayor Zain (8/22/10)'' - Da British way of spelling "Air" is "Aero." I actually pronounce da word with da o at da end. *'Dentface tagged by Katrina the Rich Girl' (8/22/10) - I used to live in Maryland. *'Salinlovecake tagged by Googleybear' (8/24/10) - I like to do repetitive monotonous. *'Katrina the Rich Girl tagged by Mysims '(8/28/10) - @Gemma: Ah luv da smell o' Coconut. *'A go-go Sim tagged by' [[User:Sakuracutie18|'Sakuracutie18']] (8/29/10) ''- I wear dental braces. Sparkle, sparkle mister. *'Dentface tagged by A go-go Sim' ''(8/29/10) ''- In real life, I hate pie. *'Salinlovecake tagged by ♥Summer' ''(9/14/10) - (This tagged... T.T) I never had any Total Drama series. *'Emirilee tagged by *Kinz*' (9/18/10) - I love peppermint gum! ;3 *'BlankyXP tagged by Emirilee' (9/19/10) - I use a purple and white electric toothbrush. *'Googleybear tagged by Potterfan1997' (9/19/10) - Olly Murs went to the same High School as me!! When it was the week of the X Factor final Olly and Simon Cowell came to our school. *'Potterfan1997 tagged by StrawberrySherbert '(10/31/10) Um ... I'm far to tall for my age. I'm 12 and am 5ft 10inchs. *'Salinlovecake tagged by Thirsty Iggy' (11/5/10) - I <3 OS-tan!!! *'Gold710 tagged by Dentface' (11/26/10) - I have three scars around my right eye *'BlankyXP tagged by Gold710' (11/26/10) - I get nightmares from the Cuppy Cake Song. *'Katrina the Rich Girl tagged by BlankyXP '(11/26/10) - Ah am in sum o' mah frenz UTube videoz, Ah'll nevah tell u her usahnaem! *StrawberrySherbert tagged by Katrina the Rich Girl (28/11/10) - ''I have 3 wii remotes, one white, one black, one pink *'Gold710 tagged by Wii maniac' ''(11/28/10) - I'm 3/4 American and 1/4 Tongan (look it up ) *'Pokemon-Trainer-Julia' tagged by [[User:Riot\AU |'Riot\AU']]'' (12/8/10) - I like to imagine what the character's in a book would sound like when I'm reading. *'Gold710 tagged by Wii maniac' ''(12/11/10) I can make my iris and pupil disappear from my eyes *'*Kinz* tagged by Wii maniac' (12/11/10) - I am allergic to watermelon. Actualleh, ah dunno if it's teh watermelon or teh seeds.. ah'm not allowed to eat it either way. * Kaky K 64 tagged by Wii maniac (12/11/10) Chocolate cake is GOOOOOD cake! *'RandomDude101 tagged by Wii maniac' (12/11/10) - I know girls with a deeper voice than me. *'PeaceOut12 tagged by Wii maniac' (12/11/10) - I live on a hill. *'PeaceOut12 tagged by Pokemon-Trainer-Julia' (12/11/10) ''( STOP FLIPPING TAGGING MEH PEOPLES!) I know people more random than Gold. '' *'User:Pokemon-Trainer-Julia Tagged by User:PeaceOut12' (12/11/10) - I'm 5 foot 7 (and a half), and one of the tallest girls in my family beside my younger cousin. *'*Kinz* tagged by Sneaker Night' (12/11/10) - I have 2 Paramore posters up in my room.